LOST Poems
by petalsteps
Summary: Poems through the perspective of Lost characters, first their life before the crash, on the plane, then a little glimpse of the island, and finally their afterlife. A lot of people do this, so I decided to give it a try. Any feedback would be helpful! So please read, comment, and hopefully enjoy. (there will be more characters included than listed). Sorry about the lack of spaces..


LOST Poems

Kate

I was a smiling child once

I was a happy person once

The hill nearby a broken house

Where buried is my love and dreams

Is where I saw him in my youth

A friend he was to me

Then he left me for another girl

Heartbroken though I was at first

I found myself repairing

But at the same time isolating

Many years later

I found myself

With my mother who found a new guy

My dad was away

Fighting a war

Even though we won, he did not

This new dad had been around

For quite some time now

He had his way with women

Especially my mom

Soon it was to be decided

That I couldn't stand him anymore

He abused my mother

Treated her like a mutt

After all she did for him

A quiet night

He was drunk

So I took my chance

I rode away like nothing happened

On a motorcycle that was his

Behind me

The house

Burst into flames

One little tiny mistake

Caused my life so much misery

Then again I found him

The love of my life rekindled

I had escaped once before

But this time I found myself in more trouble

I drove away

From my screaming mother

In a hospital, she was yelling my name

Suddenly, the car had to stop

My foot on the brakes

Slammed down

I look to the side

And his perfect face

Was covered in something red

I let the tears flow

I didn't hide them this time

Maybe this caused the mistake

I was still running

When I was in Arizona

In a peaceful bank

That held a piece of my life

I was talking when the robbers came

They threatened me and took me in a room

The leader kissed me on the lips

I kissed back

Though it was fake

I found the manager

We robbed the bank

In the main room in the back

Here I shot the guy who kissed me,

Three other men,

And the manager

I took the package that was rightfully mine

Funny how you'd think it was money

But inside were some guns

And a little blue airplane

It was his.

Many years were spent by running

At one point I met a girl named Cassidy

I didn't know how I met her later on

Through another man

Using the name

Of the person who killed his life

She helped me and I helped her

In the end she told me

Life was growing inside of her

Then I left

Soon I met a guy

He was from the police

So I came up with a name

And he bought it

Then came a diamond ring

I took it

And got a dress of white

But then the man chasing me found me

When I called him from a payphone

I asked him to stop chasing me

He told me he'd stop chasing

If I stopped running

Even though I agreed

He laughed

I too knew that my consent was a lie

Eventually I had to leave the man

Who bought the ring

Who bought the name

After telling him the truth

He fell unconscious

I drugged his food

And then

Ran.

In Australia

I was still running

From the same guy

Who captured me before

And suddenly

On a farm

Where I spent the night

A farmer found me

He put a gun to my head

But then he became a friend

I stayed for many months

Until he betrayed me

In a truck

I looked in the mirror

And behind me

Were flashing lights and sirens

I took the wheel from the shotgun seat

And I turned with a jerk of my hands

Suddenly I found myself

Flipped sideways

The farmer in the drivers seat was hurt

His fake arm was torn off

His body was bloody

I helped him at the side of the road

With the cars still chasing after me

I saw the man's face

Sitting in the driver's seat of the police car

It was my heart

That got me captured

Then I boarded the airplane

I was flying Oceanic 815

With handcuffs on my hands

Six hours in

I slowly sipped my drink

The Marshall tried talking to me

But he just made my conscience worse

I knew I should've never helped the farmer

But I wouldn't change it if I could go back

Suddenly the plane shuttered

It moaned and groaned and creaked

When I thought it was over

The back of the plane exploded

It flew backwards

Into the sea below

I looked to my side and the Marshall

Even though he was still alive

Had been hit by the silver case

With the guns and the plane inside

Blood was running down his face

I knew 815 was going to crash

I could feel it in my guts

So I put on the oxygen mask on the Marshall

But couldn't reach my own

I stole the keys from him

And uncuffed myself

Then breathed in, breathed out

Three times before I blacked out

I woke up

On sand

My head hurt terribly

And my heart was pounding

My fingers were scraped

And my whole body ached

But I just thanked God

That I was ok

I decided to walk through the forest

Just to take a look

At this strange Island

I didn't know would become my home

I walked a little ways in

When I heard a voice

I looked to the source

And there stood a man

Instantly I felt the rush

My heart pounding

My brain exploding

My thoughts racing

What will he say?

What does he think of me?

What does he want?

His deep voice locked into my brain

He asked me to stitch his back

I scoffed

I'd never sewn anything before

Especially a human being

This man handed me a box

Full of needles and thread

He told me he was a doctor

As I sewed him

I said I was scared

And it was the truth

Then he reassured me

With a story about when he was younger

How he counted to five

Let the fear roll in

And then made it go away

I used this story many times

Later in my life

1...

2...

3...

4...

5...

That night by the campfire

I said my name was Kate

I used my real name

For the first time

In a long time

He told me his name

"Jack"

It was perfect

And somehow I knew

This was the man

I'd come to love forever.

After the Island

After he died

In the afterlife we met

And together we found everyone

From that plane

Who hadn't been able to let go

But not those who didn't need to let go

I sat with Jack

And his father came

To tell us that we could move on

He opened the doors to the church

And there came the white light

I felt the warmth grow in my heart

That I would love Jack forever

That he would love me

And we would be together

I felt the love of everyone in the room

Strangers on a plane

Who became my family

It was then

When I was ready

I moved on.


End file.
